pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
L. Luis López
by George J. Dance Longino Luis López (born March 15, 1938) is an American poet and academic. Life López was born in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He earned a B.A. from Spring Hill College in Mobile, Alabama; an M.A. from St. John's College in Santa Fe, New Mexico; and a Ph.D. from the University of New Mexico in Albuquerque. He also studied at the Centre for Medieval and Renaissance Studies in Oxford, England.Biography, L. Luis Lopez, lluislopez.com. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. Since 1983 he has taught high school and college in Tampa, Florida; Albuquerque, New Mexico; the St. John’s College summer program for inner city students; and The University of New Mexico Honors Program. He is in transitional retirement at Mesa State College in Grand Junction, Colorado. His poems have has appeared in The Americas Review, Karamu, Motley, New Mexico English Journal, Fan, Pinyon Poetry, The Geography of Hope, Charity, Once Upon a Place, and many other magazines. His work has been anthologized in Talking From the Heart (Men's Network Press, 1990), The Geography of Hope (Conundrum Press, 1998), and Once Upon a Place (Night Owl Books, 2008), Charity (Red Rock Press, 2002).L. Luis Lopez, Directory of Writers, Poets & Writers. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. He also wrote the libretto for Dia de Visitaciones, an operatic play staged twice in Albuquerque and once in San Antonio by Jose Garcia. He has presented workshops on How to Read Poetry, How to Write Poetry, Sports Poetry, and other topics. He conducts a free monthly poetry workshop at the Mesa County Library in Grand Junction.Workshops, L. Luis Lopez, lluislopez.com. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. Writing López has published 3 collections of poetry: Musings of a Barrio Sack Boy, narrative poetry about growing up in an Albuquerque neighborhood, written in English, Spanish, and Spanglish; A Painting of Sand, a book of lyric poetry inspired by the Ghost Ranch in Abiquiu, New Mexico, written in English (and some Spanish); and Each Month I Sing.Books, L. Luis Lopez, lluislopez.com. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. Recognition López has received four grants from the National Endowment for the Humanities. Each Month I Sing won the 2008 American Book Award for poetry awarded by The Before Columbus Foundation, and the 2008 EVVY award in poetry presented by the Colorado Independent Publishers Association. Publications *''Musings of a Barrio Sack Boy: In English, Spanish, and Spanglish''. Grand Junction, CO: Farolito Press, 2000. *''A Painting of Sand: Poems from Ghost Ranch''. Grand Junction, CO: Farolito Press, 2000. *''Each Month I Sing''. Grand Junction, CO: Farolito Press, 2008. *''Andromeda to Vulpecula: 88 constellation poems''. Grand Junction, CO: Farolito Press, 2014. Except where note, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:L Luis Lopez, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 18, 2015. See also *List of Chicano poets *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Poems ;Books *L. Luis López at Amazon.com ;About *L. Luis López Official website. Category:1938 births Category:21st-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Spanish-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics Category:University of New Mexico alumni Category:Chicano poets